falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
EncBoSScribeTemplate.txt
BoS302B |scene= |srow=1 |topic=0016D17C |trow=1 |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Detonation Pack secured and ready, sir! |after= |abxy=A1a}} BoSPrydwenScene_Barracks |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001526C0 |before=Pilot: Alright, alright. Just don't tell Ingram, okay? |response=''{Reluctantly agreeing to not rat out your fellow soldier. / Irritated}'' Fine. But there's a reason food's not allowed near the instrumentation. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001526C3 |before=Pilot: I can guess. |response=''{Irritated that your request is not being taken seriously. Cut off at the end of the sentence by your peer. / Irritated}'' Don't get smart. You want to see the Brotherhood's greatest warship brought down by bugs? |after=Pilot: Alright, alright. Just don't tell Ingram, okay? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001526C5 |before= |response=''{Irritated. You caught a fellow shipmate sneaking food into the barracks. / Irritated}'' Do you know what a ten pound cockroach can do to a buoyancy regulator? |after=Pilot: I can guess. |abxy=A1a}} BoSPrydwenScene_FlightDeck |scene= |srow=9 |topic=001962E8 |before=DeckScribe04: No, no. I think you've almost got it. |response=''{You're supervising someone else's work. / Neutral}'' That's it. Thank you, scribe. |after=DeckScribe03: Yup. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001962EA |before=DeckScribe03: Do you want to do it? |response=''{A bit defensive. Someone just called you out for watching over their shoulder as they work. / Neutral}'' No, no. I think you've almost got it. |after=DeckScribe04: That's it. Thank you, scribe. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001962EB |before=DeckScribe04: Now half that. |response=''{You're irritated by this person who is commenting over your shoulder while you work. / Irritated}'' Do you want to do it? |after=DeckScribe04: No, no. I think you've almost got it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001962EC |before=DeckScribe03: There? |response=''{You're hovering over someone else as they work. / Neutral}'' Now half that. |after=DeckScribe03: Do you want to do it? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001962EE |before=DeckScribe04: Now split the difference. |response=''{Irritated}'' There? |after=DeckScribe04: Now half that. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001962EF |before=DeckScribe03: Like that? |response=''{You're hovering over someone else as they work. / Neutral}'' Now split the difference. |after=DeckScribe03: There? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001962F0 |before=DeckScribe04: Tighten up the meter. |response=''{Someone is hovering over you as you work. You're a little annoyed. / Question}'' Like that? |after=DeckScribe04: Now split the difference. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001962F1 |before= |response=''{You're hovering over someone else as they work. / Neutral}'' Tighten up the meter. |after=DeckScribe03: Like that? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001ABFBB |before=DeckScribe04: That's it. Thank you, scribe. |response=''{You're curtly ending a conversation you're a bit annoyed with. / Neutral}'' Yup. |after= |abxy=A1a}} BoSPrydwenScene_PA |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001526B7 |trow=2 |before=PASoldier: Nothing. I was supposed to report ten minutes ago. If you can't fix it... |response=''{A little defensive. Someone just suggested your repair skills might not be up to the test. / Neutral}'' I can fix it. You're the one who decided to kick your way through a Mirelurk. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Add a little sound of effort at the start of this. You just managed to get the necessary piece for the armor back into place. / Happy}'' Hmph. Got it. |after=PASoldier: There it is. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001526BA |before= |response=''{You're attempting to fix a massive suit of power armor being worn by one of your fellow soldiers. / Neutral}'' There. Try it now. |after=PASoldier: Nothing. I was supposed to report ten minutes ago. If you can't fix it... |abxy=A1a}} BoSR04 |scene= |srow=28 |topic=000CF3F6 |trow=8 |before=Player Default: Roger that. |response=''{Confident}'' Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Roger that. |response=''{Confident}'' Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, ma'am. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Roger that. |response=''{Confident}'' I'll mark the location on your map. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' After you, sir. |after= |abxy=A3b}} |before=Player Default: Roger that. |response=''{Confident}'' I'll mark the location on your map. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' After you, ma'am. |after= |abxy=A4b}} |before=Player Default: Roger that. |response=''{Confident}'' This is the area. Lead on, sir. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before=Player Default: Roger that. |response=''{Confident}'' This is the area. Lead on, ma'am. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |topic=000CF3FB |trow=6 |before=Player Default: What's the mission? |response=''{Confident}'' Research patrol. I'm collecting data, and you're watching my back, sir. |after=Player Default: Let's do this. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What's the mission? |response=''{Confident}'' Research patrol. I'm collecting data, and you're watching my back, ma'am. |after=Player Default: Let's do this. |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: What's the mission? |response=''{Confident}'' Search and retrieve research patrol, sir. I collect data, you watch my back. |after=Player Default: Let's do this. |abxy=Y3a}} |before=Player Default: What's the mission? |response=''{Confident}'' Search and retrieve research patrol, ma'am. I collect data, you watch my back. |after=Player Default: Let's do this. |abxy=Y4a}} |before=Player Default: What's the mission? |response=''{Confident}'' Standard research patrol, sir. I extract data while you keep us alive. |after=Player Default: Let's do this. |abxy=Y5a}} |before=Player Default: What's the mission? |response=''{Confident}'' Standard research patrol, ma'am. I extract data while you keep us alive. |after=Player Default: Let's do this. |abxy=Y6a}} |topic=000CF3FC |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Maybe later. |response=''{Confident}'' Can't wait all day, sir. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Maybe later. |response=''{Confident}'' Can't wait all day, ma'am. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Maybe later. |response=''{Confident}'' Standing by, sir. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Maybe later. |response=''{Confident}'' Standing by, ma'am. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: Maybe later. |response=''{Confident}'' On your order, sir. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: Maybe later. |response=''{Confident}'' On your order, ma'am. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=X6a}} |topic=000CF3FD |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I wouldn't be here otherwise, now would I? |response=''{Confident}'' Pardon me, sir. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I wouldn't be here otherwise, now would I? |response=''{Confident}'' Pardon me, ma'am. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: I wouldn't be here otherwise, now would I? |response=''{Confident}'' Apologies, sir. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: I wouldn't be here otherwise, now would I? |response=''{Confident}'' Apologies, ma'am. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=B4a}} |topic=000CF3FE |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Let's do this. |response=''{Confident}'' Roger that. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's do this. |response=''{Confident}'' Yes, sir. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's do this. |response=''{Confident}'' Yes, ma'am. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's do this. |response=''{Confident}'' Affirmative. |after=BoSR04Scribe: Here's the location. I'll follow your lead, sir. |abxy=A4a}} BoSScene_PoliceStation |scene= |topic=001AC141 |before= |response=''{Staring at the aftermath of a huge battle. / Impressed}'' Look at these burn marks. They must've spent a whole case of ammo holding this site. |after=PASoldier: Suppose that means we missed all the fun. No one's going to move on this place now that the Prydwen's in town. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files